


I Liked It, I Like you

by Zzaerith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, They just love each other a lot, how many times can they say i love you without actually saying it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzaerith/pseuds/Zzaerith
Summary: “What are you doing?” He asks instead, opting not to answer as he gently folds his sopping wet shirt. He can hear a noncommittal hum before the finger then turns into a hand, spreading along the muscular expanse of his back as it travels up to his shoulders.“What does it look like i'm doing’?”orKoga and Adonis got caught in the rain and Koga decides to warm up in an unconventional way
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Otogari Adonis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	I Liked It, I Like you

“Fuuuuck! I’m fuckin freezing! Adonis, get your ass over here so we can just dive in the blankets already!!”

Upon entering Koga’s room, the said man begins to strip off his soaking wet dress shirt. “Stupid fucking rain.. It’s summer isn’t it? Why the hell did it suddenly just fucking…” He continues to grumble, Adonis, already used to his boyfriend’s mannerisms by now has also started to strip off his own clothes, eager to change into drier ones when suddenly..

  
  


He shivers—not from the cold this time, but because of Koga gently tracing a line up and along his spine. “Feh, are ya cold?” Koga asks teasingly, Adonis didn’t even need to turn around to see the smug smirk on his boyfriend’s face.

“What are you doing?” He asks instead, opting not to answer as he gently folds his sopping wet shirt. He can hear a noncommittal hum before the finger then turns into a hand, spreading along the muscular expanse of his back as it travels up to his shoulders. 

“What does it look like i'm doing’?” 

Adonis jumps a little at the feeling of Koga’s warm mouth on his nape, his face darkening with warmth as the silver haired boy continues to pepper wet kisses along the side of his neck, his hand—now buried in his purple locks—tugs gently as if to say ‘bare your throat for me.’

“What..hn.. what happened to ‘diving under the blankets to stay warm..?’” He huffs into the air, his breath quickening as Koga’s other hand begins to tease the hem of his pants, now  _ that _ makes him whirl around, the sudden need to see the other man's face resting hot and low on his abdomen. And he certainly was not disappointed.

Koga immediately crowds him up against the closet, their bare chests sliding against each other as his mind clouds further at the sight of the pure hunger glinting in his golden orbs, the smug smirk on his red hot face, his cream-like chest rising and falling as he pants a little in his excitement.

_ He keeps doing all these things to me yet he's the one who looks like this... _

“This is way more fun.” He says, capturing Adonis’ lips with his own, his pale hands traveling down the tan valley of his abs, leaving a trail of fire underneath his skin as it snakes around to pull the tan man closer by the small of his back. They both groan a little at the sudden contact their lower bodies make, their eagerness evident with the small tent already forming in their pants, the discomfort of its dampness already forgotten.

Adonis takes this opportunity to cup Koga’s nape with one hand, pulling him in and deepening their kiss when the man gasps the moment his hand catches his hardening nipple. Koga’s jaw slackens, opening his mouth even wider to welcome the other man’s tongue in his own, tasting one another.

The purple haired man groans into the kiss, tracing his tongue along the sharp lines of the other man’s fangs as he rolls the hardened nub between his fingers, savouring the strangled moan it earns him along with the friction against his rapidly hardening erection as Koga’s hips stutter forward. He then begins to take the hand on his chest and smoothly glides it up the side of Koga’s neck, gently holding the side of his head, he slips his thumb in his partner’s mouth, as if telling him to open up for him.

“Fuck..” Koga whispers hotly against his kiss-red lips, giving the digit a small lick, “Adonis..  _ Adonis.. _ ” he chants, catching the said man by surprise once he grabs handfuls of his ass, pulling him against himself as he grinds into the other man’s hips, shaking Adonis’ hand away as he buries his face into his neck. “Nn..” Adonis pants into the hot hair between them, his own hips follow suit and rolls against his boyfriend’s for much needed friction. “What.? Oh... What is it Oogami? What do you want?” He asks, his eyes squeezing shut at the feeling of Koga’s fangs grazing against his skin, not quite sinking in just yet.   
  
“Whatever,” He groans at a particularly dirty grind that leaves them both aching for more, “I don’t care,  _ I don't care _ . I just want  _ you. _ ”

Adonis’ chest aches with affection, “You already  _ do _ , Oogami. You already have me...a-ah..!” He whispers into the man's ear, a moan lining the end of it as Koga’s fangs sink into his skin, his hips stuttering at the feeling of ‘oh god it hurts so  _ good. _ ’ His knuckles whiten as his grip on the man’s nape tightens. “Feh, yeah ya like that huh?” Koga growls into his neck, and Adonis shivers in delight at the sound. He wordlessly nods, unapologetically candid with his feelings.

“I like everything that we do together.. because I'm doing it with you,  _ Koga-- _ .”

His words cut off the moment he feels the other man freeze in his arms, had he said something wrong..?   
  
“O-Oogami--”

“No.” At the sound of that Adonis snaps his mouth shut, worried, he tries to distance himself from the other man just enough for him to be able to see his face, however the more he squirmed and nudged, the more Koga’s grip around him tightens, his head resolutely staying away from Adonis’ line of sight. 

“...Say it again, I.. I want t’hear ya say my name.” He mumbles. It was now the purple haired man’s turn to freeze in place, it was then that Adonis feels just how incredibly  _ hot _ the other man’s face is against his neck. Koga hadn’t been offended or upset.. he had gotten  _ flustered.  _ Adonis chuckles, burying his face into his silver locks as affection blooms in his chest, he places a gentle kiss against his head.

“I’ll say it as many times as you want.”

He hears him growl against his skin, pulling away he angrily glares at Adonis, the furiously red blush dampening majority of its intended effects. Adonis thought he looked adorable.

“On the bed. Now.” He says through gritted teeth, his grip on Adoni’s ass tightening as he practically peels them both off the closet door. He whirls him around and pushes him onto the bed. Adonis could only blink in surprise, however the sound of Koga’s leather belt sliding out of its loops catches his attention immediately.

“If ya keep saying shit like that,” He says lowly, unbuttoning his pants as he walks closer to the bed, quickly shucking it away the moment he closes their distance. 

“Then I guess I’ll just shut you up myself.” 

Adonis opens his mouth, whatever he had meant to say is quickly cut off as a groan spills out from his lips the moment the silver haired man crawls over to straddle him, the constant and warm pressure on his cock clouding his mind.

Koga rolls his hips and grinds his ass down, smirking at the delicious reactions Adonis’ is making. “Ho~oh? You’re getting pretty big down there already, huh? Like what ya see?” He says, adjusting his position he presses their bare chests together, propped up by his elbows he grinds their clothed cocks together, relishing the feeling of Adonis’ hands snapping up to grab his ass, he licks his way into the other man’s mouth to muffle his moan.

Adonis shudders underneath him, letting himself be  _ kissed; _ seeing Koga loom over him, his smooth, warm skin illuminated by the street light outside the window, the friction that makes it hard to think but at the same time isn’t good  _ enough _ \--the next thing he knew his hands snaked their way into Koga’s boxers, squeezing and kneading on one mound he spreads the other one apart, his finger grazing lightly against Koga’s hole, causing the man to twitch.   
  
“ _ Fuck.”  _ He pulls away and cusses, mouthing along Adonis’ red hot cheeks he grinds down even harder, his brows pinched in unbridled  _ want.  _ The husky sound of his voice shoots straight down Adonis’ straining cock, he pants, “Oo-Koga..  _ Koga-- _ I want..  _ I want- _ ”

“Yeah I know, I know.” He growls, Adonis’ words spurring him on even further, his golden orbs glinting down at him in hunger as he frantically digs a hand under the pillow, smirking once he finds what he’s looking for.

“Here, you do it.” He says, planting a chaste kiss on Adonis’ lips before he sits back up, taking his tan wrist from behind he then drops a bottle of lube in his palms, Adonis nods.

“Will you stay on top tonight?” He asks, squirting a healthy amount of the liquid on his warm fingers, watching Koga take his own underwear off, followed quickly by him tugging at Adonis’ own.   
  
“Yeah, lift your hips a little will ya?”

Adonis complies, Koga pulls both of his pants and underwear down in one fell swoop, making Adonis groan in relief as his entrapped cock springs out. Koga licks his lips, running his fingers down the tan man’s abs as his eyes feast on the meal before him. 

“You’re soo hot.” 

Adonis can’t help but blush at the compliment, however, all attempts to speak fly out the window as Koga immediately takes him in hand. “Nngh.. I thought I was meant to be prepping you..?” Sitting up, he grabs Koga’s asscheek with a clean hand and spreads it apart as a reminder.

“Go ahead, I ain’t stopping ya.” Koga whispers against his mouth, before capturing his lips once more. Adonis sighs out in contentment, circling the ring of muscle with his middle finger he spreads the lubricant before inserting the digit inside, not moving it just yet. He licks his way into Koga’s hot mouth, kneading his ass with his other hand as some form of distraction. Koga grunts, “c’mon, ya don’t have to coddle me, I ain’t made of glass.”

Adonis nods, pumping the finger in and out for a couple of moments, feeling the tension in his partner melt away little by little. He then inserts the second finger the moment Koga started to gyrate his hips, his arms looped around the purple haired man’s neck. “You can go harder.” He pants, fucking himself into his fingers to prove his point, his hair begins to stick to his sweaty forehead.

“Okay..” Adonis says, getting more riled up by the minute. He pumps his fingers in his heat even harder, inserting the third finger along the way, drinking down Koga’s moan with his mouth. His own cock strains against his stomach, however, he resolutely ignores it until he feels that Koga’s properly prepared.

“Shit, come  _ on _ already.” He growls, feeling frustrated as Adonis barely grazes his prostate  _ again _ . Adonis looks up at him, halting his fingers. “Are you sure..?” He asks as Koga tears open a condom, rolling it onto his neglected dick with deft fingers, Adonis shudders at the brief contact.

“Of course I fuckin’ am now  _ let’s go. _ ” Wrapping an arm around Adonis’ broad shoulders he reaches behind himself, guiding the tan fingers out and quickly positioning himself, smirking the moment he feels Adonis’ erection twitch at the small contact.

“See? You’re twitching at something like this and you’re the one that wanted to wait?”

Adonis frowns at him “I wanted to make sure you were--” Koga proceeds to sink down, causing them both to moan. Koga grits his teeth at the sheer size and stretch, his fingers digging into Adonis’ back. 

“Nnghh K-Koga--” He pants, burying his face into the other man’s neck as his face pinches in pleasure, feeling the  _ heat _ as Koga’s walls swallow up his length little by little. He feels so  _ tight _ it takes just about every ounce of self control he has just to keep his hips still.

  
  


“Holy shit--” Koga says, utterly breathless the moment he bottoms out, letting himself get acclimated to Adonis’ girth. They both take the time to just breathe into the heady air for a while, Adonis tracing circles around Koga’s hips in comfort. 

He hears Koga take a few deep breaths when suddenly-- “!! K-Kog--!” Adonis shouts in surprise as the silver haired man raises his hips and fucks himself onto Adonis’ cock hard and fast, his mouth hanging open in wordless bliss as he feels the thick head of Adonis’ cock  _ finally _ press into those amazing bundle of nerves. 

  
  


_ “Ohhh fuckk--”  _ He moans, still reeling from the stretch as he bounces on Adonis’ cock, his head lolling back as wave after wave of pleasure shoots up his spine. “Ggh--! K-Koga, wait..! You might hngg-- you might get hurt--” The sudden friction-the sudden bouts of pleasure shooting through his veins prevent him from speaking coherently, but nevertheless he wraps his arms around the man’s midsection in an attempt to slow him down when-

Koga’s nipple catches against his teeth. He whimpers.

  
  


And in that moment, something in the air snaps. As Adonis looks up at the man he’s grown to wholeheartedly love, sees the way he slaps a hand over his mouth as his blush spreads from his neck all the way up to his hairline, Adonis thinks to himself:

He wants to give this man  _ everything _ .

“Oi-- wait..!” Koga’s arms tighten around the tan man’s neck as he flips them over, laying him down on his back. “What’re you doing?!” He yells, having not recovered from his earlier embarrassment. Adonis gently licks his way into Koga’s mouth in apology.

“I’m sorry, I know you said you wanted to be on top tonight but..I can’t help it.”

  
Koga glares at him, his blush refuses to die down. “Y-You don’t look sorry at all--ah!” He exclaims in surprise as Adonis thrusts back in  _ hard _ . “A-Adoni--!” His boyfriend’s name is punched out of his lungs as Adonis sets a brutal pace, fucking him into the bed he feels his eyes water as the absolutely devastating sensation of his prostate being pounded into over and over and over again overwhelms him

.

Adonis moans above him, his heated lust filled gaze is intense enough where Koga feels as if he has to look away or else he might explode, he does just that, covering his stinging eyes with his arm a symphony of “ah, ah ,ah, ah, ah!” spills from his kiss red lips as Adonis does not let up the onslaught of passion.

“Ko-ga.. Koga you feel so tight… it’s like-ah! It’s like you’re sucking me in..” He groans, feeling a little overwhelmed himself. His hands fists the sheets beside Koga’s writhing body, the sight alone accelerates him into falling off the edge. But he’s not done just yet.

“F-fuu-uck! Shuddup! Shuddup! You don’t have to say it like that!”

  
  


Adonis shakes the sweat off his eyelashes, wanting to see Koga’s face, the expressions that only  _ he’s  _ allowed to see he takes Koga’s wrist and peels his arm away. The moment Koga’s expression comes into view Adonis’ hips stutter.

  
  


Koga looks up at him with tear filled eyes, his golden orbs glowing with pure bliss and affection as they continue to spill thin streams of tears down the sides of his face. “Wh-! Ouah! The fuck d-did you just get bigger while you’re in me?!” 

Adonis doesn’t answer, instead he throws Koga’s legs over his shoulders and  _ rams _ into him, leaning down and swallowing Koga’s scream with his own mouth has he nearly bends him in half. 

Moaning in each other’s mouths the kiss is sloppy, it could even hardly count as a kiss, but it was perfect nonetheless. Koga feels himself clenching around Adonis’ shaft as the coil within his lower abdomen tightens with each hard thrust.

“I-I..!” He begins to say, Adonis pulls away from the kiss and buries his face into the side of Koga’s face, shuddering uncontrollably he says into his ear, “Ooh.. Koga... _ Koga.. _ I love you  _ so _ much.” 

He then takes hold of Koga’s neglected cock and immediately, Koga’s head snaps forward as he comes, hot thick spurts paints both of their chests as his mouth opens in a silent scream. He bites down on Adonis’ shoulder.

“!!” Adonis jolts, pain and pleasure crashing down on him all at once, his body spasming as his orgasm hits him like a truck, his eyes rolling back as he feels Koga continue to clench and milk him of everything he has. 

  
  


**

They lay next to each other on the bed, their arms wrapping around one another in a loose, sweaty hug as they continue to catch their breaths. Adonis opens his eyes a tad, brushing a strand of hair away from his boyfriend’s face he asks, “are you alright?”

Koga smiles, “How many times are ya gonna ask me that? I told you I’m fine.” His then eyes fall onto Adonis’ bruised and bitten shoulder, frowning a little he says, “Sorry about your shoulder..”

“Fu..” Adonis smiles, kissing away the wrinkle between the silver haired boy’s eyebrows he says, “It alright… I liked it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you made it this far! <3 this is my first ensta/adokoga fic but nevertheless i hope i did them justice!
> 
> My twt is @koaosnz if you want to talk about this ship with me bc they have ruined my life and sleep sched lmao


End file.
